Vehicle systems typically use a pump to circulate fluid to various system components in order to lubricate or regulate the temperature of those components. For instance, an internal combustion engine can generate a tremendous amount of heat during operation. Engine coolant is thus circulated in an engine cooling loop to remove any excess heat, some of which may be used to heat the passenger compartment.
Certain vehicle designs use an electric fraction motor, either alone or in conjunction with the engine, in order to propel the vehicle. The traction motor draws electricity from a rechargeable energy storage system (RESS). The fraction motor provides input torque to a transmission, and ultimately powers a set of drive wheels of the vehicle. In addition to the RESS, such vehicles may use various other high power electrical components, for instance a power inverter module and an onboard battery charger. The temperatures of these components, as with the engine in a conventional or hybrid electric vehicle, may be regulated via dedicated fluid cooling loops as noted above.